


Lobco and Roc bake Cookies

by Ahrima



Category: Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream
Genre: Baking, F/M, heck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahrima/pseuds/Ahrima
Summary: Lobco distracts Roc from dinner by baking cookies.
Relationships: Hijohshiki Roc/Lobco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Lobco and Roc bake Cookies

In a house in the Pitch Black World, a lobster-shrimp hybrid, Lobco, watched the clock with bated breath. Any time now, that horrible demon, Roc, would come flying into the house from work. And when he does, he’d want to cook dinner... and for Roc, cooking dinner meant, unfortunately, cooking Lobco.  
Lobco scooted down more and more in her chair at the dining table as the clock kept ticking. She wished time would slow, or better, freeze itself. But time didn’t wait for anyone, and it certainly didn’t wait for poor seafood-to-be.  
Right when the clock struck 5, the door bursted open to reveal a blue-haired demon, Roc. 

“BOY AM I HUNGRY!” Shouted Roc at the top of his lungs. Lobco jumped at the obnoxiously loud yell, hiding beneath her chair. 

Roc scanned the surrounding kitchen and dining room, which were conveniently by the house’s entrance. 

“Lobco? Where’re you?” He hung his hat, now walking around the dining table, before swooping down to find a shaking puny shrimp beneath a chair. 

“Oh! Had me worried you ran off!” The cop chuckled as he held Lobco by the tail. 

Lobco stuttered out an apology. She was about to cry, and would have had Roc not began preparing dinner as soon as he caught her. The demon in the matter of moments had kitchen knives spread across the kitchen’s table, along with a bowl, a pot boiling, a spoon for mixing, spices... in fact, it seemed like Roc had just took out every single cooking thing he had. 

The demon threw Lobco into the bowl as he was busy taking out even more cooking supplies. Lobco watched in horror from the safety of the bowl. She didn’t want to be dinner (again)... she had to stop it somehow! Wasn’t Roc tired of constantly eating lobster/shrimp...? Perhaps...

“H-h-hey, I know a recipe....!” Lobco breathed out the words in a meek whisper. She didn’t think Roc would hear, and yet he stopped what he was doing, measuring cups in hand, and leaned down to the shrimp’s bowl.

“What.” He said. 

“Um— uh— I know uh— a recipe! You’ll like it!”

Roc stared, silent. He was using every cell in his brain to comprehend what he heard, but all Lobco could see was a contemplative killer. 

Finally, Roc said:  
“Yeah, okay.”  
And scooped Lobco out of the bowl, dropping her onto the ground. She poofed into her humanoid form to try and soften the landing, yet it didn’t quite help...

“What’s the recipe.” Roc said in more of a commanding way than that of a question.

Lobco did not think this far ahead to know exactly WHAT this life-saving recipe was. She didn’t know she’d even GET this far! She had to think of something quick; Roc was beginning to tap his foot, and that wasn’t a good sign, but what recipes did she even know? She didn’t know any, what should she even say, what—

“Cookies!” Lobco blurted out. “Ch—chocolate chip cookies!” Did she even know a recipe for cookies? Not even Lobco knew the answer. 

But luckily, Roc didn’t question her on if she was lying. All he did was take out an apron from thin air and tied it around Lobco. 

Lobco stood dumbfounded. Roc pushed a bowl towards her on the table. 

“C’mon and start cooking.” Roc nudged the bowl again. 

“Oh— y-yeah!” Lobco nervously said, a hand on the bowl now. 

“Umm...” Lobco was trying to remember the recipe... or at least what seemed reasonable for a recipe. “Uhh... We need eggs—“

And then added in case if a misconception: “chicken eggs!”

Roc took a small carton out from the fridge.  
“These are the only eggs we got.” They were lobster eggs. Lobco, scared to death, nodded.

Roc scooted the carton towards Lobco, and waited for the next order. 

“We um... need... Butter.” Butter was used for baking, right?

Roc got out butter.

“And um... flour?” That seemed right.

Lobco was given a bag of flour. 

“Chocolate chips, of course!” Lobco said excitedly. She knew that one easily— you couldn’t have chocolate chip cookies without the final ingredient! 

Roc emerged himself into the fridge, and popped out with a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

“These’re the only ones we got.” Roc took off a little tag on it, and scooted it towards Lobco. The tag, now hiding in Roc’s pocket, indicated the box was for Lobco’s soon-to-be valentines present... but now it was to be for a more pressing matter: cookies. 

“Um... I guess this will do...” Lobco was a bit confused on why Roc had a box of chocolates hidden away in the fridge, but didn’t question it. 

With all the ingredients Lobco could think of out, she nervously began emptying out each one into the bowl as Roc watched carefully. It didn’t help that Roc was so close... 

The shrimp shakily held a mixing spoon after pouring in all the ingredients, and was attempting to mix it, but to no avail. She tried and tried, but she just was too weak (or nervous... or both) to do so. She gave it all her strength, until a larger hand grabbed the spoon away and began to mix the bowl with ease. It was Roc. 

“Lemme help.” Roc said. 

“Oh uh— thanks?” Lobco forced a small laugh. 

Roc’s amazing mixing strength had the entire bowl’s contents ready for the final phase: .... what was it again? Boiling? Lobco was about to put the bowl on the stove, when Roc stopped her.  
“I got the baking tray out. To put the cookies in the oven” Roc explained.

“Oh... right!” Lobco wondered how’d she even forget cookies were baked, not boiled...

And so, Lobco began to put the dough onto the cookie tray— not before Roc stopped her again, this time bringing out cookie cutters. He was rather excited to have Lobco use the cookie cutters, weather she wanted to or not. 

The cookie dough, shaped like hearts, stars, and an assortment of other shapes, were ready to be put into the oven. Lobco put them in, while Roc set the timer for them. And time passed. Slowly. It seemed like time was never on Lobco’s side— she didn’t like the awkward waiting with Roc. But at the very least... Roc wasn’t eating her. And that was something Lobco liked. 

But finally, after waiting for what seemed to be a very long time, the cookies were ready. And boy did they smell... interesting.  
Lobco took out the cookies. They were deformed, not quite the hearts and stars they were supposed to be. In fact, Lobco wondered if they were even edible... they didn’t give out that impression...

Roc, without hesitation, took a cookie and munched it down. 

His face was an odd green color, but he gave a smile. “These’re great, Shrimpy.” He ate another.

.....

Lobco cleaned up the kitchen, and discreetly threw away the rest of her homemade cookies into the garbage can. It was past dinnertime now, and was peacefully quiet. Roc was in bed, extremely ill from food poisoning.  
Although her cookies saved her from being dinner, Lobco felt a bit bad that her cookies made Roc very, very sick. But then again, he was the one who kept eating at least five of them even when Lobco herself could see how inedible they were...  
Lobco sighed and shrugged. She couldn’t understand why Roc would make himself ill for some awful cookies, or even let Lobco try to make something.... She decided to not worry about it, and instead be happy that she had escaped dinnertime.


End file.
